Timmy Turnerocchio - UbiSoftFan94.
Cast *Timmy Turner (from The Fairly OddParents) as Pinocchio *Timmy's Dad (from The Fairly OddParents) as Geppetto *Lincoln Loud as Jiminy Cricket *Cliff as Figaro *Walt as Cleo *Lori Loud as The Blue Fairy *Balthazar Bratt and Clive (from Despicable Me 3) as Honest John and Gideon *Darth Vader (from Star Wars) as Stromboli *Grimmel the Grisly (from HTTYD: The Hidden World) as The Wicked Coachman *Sid's Mutant Toys (from Toy Story) as The Coachman's Minions *Bosko (from Looney Tunes) and The Cuphead Characters as Donkeys *Chandler as Lampwick *Marshall (from PAW Patrol) as Alexander *Tina (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Monstro the Whale Gallery Timmy Turner.png|Timmy Turner as Pinocchio Mr Turner main page.png|Timmy's Dad as Geppetto Lincoln Loud.PNG|Lincoln Loud as Jiminy Cricket Mr Cliff.png|Cliff as Figaro Walt.png|Walt as Cleo Lori Loud as Bianca.png|Lori Loud as The Blue Fairy Balthazar bratt point a finger dm3.png|Balthazar Bratt It's-Despicable-me-3-Clive.jpg|and Clive as Honest John and Gideon Darth Vader Rock by DarsamNorogh zps16450332.jpg|Darth Vader as Stromboli Grimmel the Grisly.jpg|Grimmel the Grisly as The Wicked Coachman MutantToys2.jpg|Sid's Mutant Toys as Coachman's Minions Mr BOSKO.jpg|Bosko The-Cuphead-characters.png|and The Cuphead Characters as Donkeys Mr Chandler as Ripto.png|Chandler as Lampwick Paw-patrol-marshall.jpg|Marshall as Alexander TinaS2.png|Tina as Monstro the Whale Quotes *Lincoln Loud: Chandler? Hmph! Chandler? This burns me out. After all, I tried to do for him, who's his conscience anyway? Me with that no good hoodlum Chandler? I've had enough of this. I'm taking the next boat out of here. Open up that door! Open up! I want to go home! (hears a strange braying noise) *Grimmel the Grisly: Come on, you blokes. Keep it moving! Lively there now. We haven't got all night! (the cuphead characters continue braying) *Lincoln Loud: Where'd all the the cuphead characters come from? *Grimmel the Grisly: Come on, come on! Let's have another! (one of his men brings out a frightened donkey named Casey Jones) And what's your name? *(Casey Jones can't answer, except bray) *Grimmel the Girlsy: Okay, you'll do. (rips off Casey Jones's clothes) In you go! (throws him into a crate, with two other donkeys named Gwen and Amy Rose, two pigs called Fiffer Pig and Fiddler Pig, a fox, Tails, along with Paul Bunyan and John Henry, two bulls) You eight will do well at the salt mines. (sinister laugh) Alright, next! (a frightened dalmatian named Marshall is brought out) And what might your name be? *Marshall: Marshall. *Grimmel the Grisly: Hmm, so you can talk? *Marshall: yes, sir. I wanna go home with my owner! *Grimmel the Grisly: (snatches Marshall) Take him back! He can still go! (throws him into a pen, which another one of his slaves opens up a gate, as Marshall slides through, and bumps into a wall, where Tom, a blue cat, is astonished, a mouse, named Jerry, is horrified, a bird, called Chip, is shocked, a fish, Dennis, is surprised, and four frightened donkeys named Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bunny are petrified) *Marshall: (as he and the others begin to beg) Please, please. I don't want to be a monster! (the shadow of Grimmel the Grisly comes toward the heroes) Let me out of here! *Grimmel the Grisly: (cracks his whip) QUIET! (scaring the heroes) You kids have had some fun. Now pay for it. *Lincoln Loud: Kids?! (realizes) So that's what!! (races back) TIMMY! Category:UbiSoftFan94